V95ZOE6
by zan4ever
Summary: Zoe is just your normal student. Or is she? When she disappears, will the team ever find her? And will their search for the culprit hit a little too close to home? Please review, constructive criticism appreciated.
1. The Taking of V95

She woke up, put on her school uniform, went downstairs and had breakfast. If you asked 100 people, 99 of them would say that this was the life of an average school pupil. But that one person, with imagination and creativity crammed into their brain could come up with hundreds of possibilities on who she was. Or what she was doing.

And perhaps, that one person would realise, not straight away but eventually, that no. This was perhaps the life of your average student. But the person living this life was anything but.

Zoe slipped on her shoes and popped her pencil into her blazer. Today, she decided, she was going to sit through a whole lesson without leaving halfway through to be sent on a mission. Don't get her wrong, she loves missions and she loved Tom and Frank and Aneisha and Dan (well, especially Dan) but lessons that weren't to do with combat had been useless and therefore not taught at SKUL. So, now she was drinking in as much academic knowledge as she could (which was hard when you missed lessons all the time because you're fighting master criminals- also teachers would never accept that excuse).

She flitted down the stairs, not making a sound, as she had been taught at SKUL. The guys were baddies and all but to be fair, they were pretty good teachers. And fighters unfortunately for MI5. But SKUL were destroyed by a fist far greater- not to mention bigger- than any MI team. For SKUL was destroyed by KORPS. And KORPS were twice as deadly.

Zoe forced herself to think happier thoughts because her thought process at the moment was pretty bleak. She was still reeling from the news that the Mastermind was her father, and the fact that she found this out from a former KORPS high-flyer.

Whilst trying to think these happier thoughts which were stubbornly refusing to emerge from the shadows of her mind, her brain subconsciously turned to thoughts of Dan.

As she called goodbye to Jonathan, the minder of the safe house she now liked to call home, she unlocked the door and stepped out onto the street. She had only made it a few yards when the sedative dart sunk into her neck. As she collapsed, strong arms caught her and interrupted her fall. The throbbing in her neck faded as she lost consciousness.


	2. Dan Gets Taken

Dan lived for old school spy movies but he loved (and I mean LOVED) acting them out especially! All the cool kicks and punches had definitely lived up to his expectations when he became a spy; he had always loved them even at an early age when he still connected to martial arts through Kung Fu Panda!

He had always admired Zoe's combat skills since she had joined the team and he couldn't say he didn't envy her a little too.

But she always cleared up that jealousy with a flash of her smile or a witty remark. That's why he liked her. A lot.

Her auburn hair and emerald eyes and the cute way her face looked all puzzled when she saw something new… Bloody hell, he was going to be late for school at this rate!

He grabbed a piece of toast and sped out of the door. He munched his breakfast and began to cross the road when he saw a van coming his way so he paused, about to let it drive past. You could say, he was more than confused when it stopped too. His instincts kicked in and he started to run but as he felt a dart sink into his shoulder, he fell onto the rough pavement. As he was harshly dragged to the back of the vehicle, he registered being laid down rather gently and a flash of red hair. Before he could put 2+2 together (although in his drug addled state he probably would have come up with 5 anyway) he blacked out.


	3. Heavy Hearts

Aneisha and Tom were running across London trying to catch a KORPS agent before he wreaked anymore mayhem when their communicators started bleeping and emitting the red glow they had become accustomed to. However, walkers-by were obviously not as used to glowing pencils/communicators as the three young spies were as one strong, burly man strode past with his equally scary Alsatian- both man and dog speeding up as they saw the pencils and passing the kids as quickly as possible with their heads bowed.

Tom chuckled, a strange sound bouncing out of his mouth in Tom's characteristically bouncy nature and hitting Aneisha bang in the face. Unluckily for her, a large amount of his breath also made an impact and snide comments about mouthwash threatened to spill. Then again, luckily for Tom, they started sprinting back the way they came, heading towards Bleakwood Academy.

In the base they were greeted by a white-faced Frank and a concerned Stella Knight…

"Zoe and Dan have both disappeared." Frank spoke with a worried voice.

The two adults were met with silence until Aneisha cried,

"What do you mean, they've disappeared!? She was in a safe house, for crying out loud! The first word isn't just there for show! And, he was at home… his parents! How are you going to explain this?"

"Calm down, agent!" Stella spoke with professionalism but even she was unable to hide her concern and her voice softened involuntarily, "We will find them. I promise it."

And with heavy hearts, the now extremely reduced team set to work finding out how to save the ones who had saved them so many times it wasn't even worth counting any more.


	4. ZOE!

Zoe was scared. She hated to admit it even though no one was around to watch her cry. She was locked in a tiny cell which literally contained just a bunk. No window for Zoe. Her bunk didn't even have blankets and the pillow could have been a piece of metal, for how hard it was.

She knew the rest of the team was probably up to their eyes in worry, but she couldn't help but doubt it sometimes.

No-one would miss her except them she realised sadly. And even they would recover eventually. Sure they might still mourn her once in a while but she was never going to really matter.

She heard footsteps pause outside her door. Then the cell door was pushed open, the metal bottom scraping the floor and producing a horrible sound.

Dan lay on the bunk, thinking. He thought of his home, his family, and his friends. He wondered if he'd ever see any of them again. He thought long and hard over the possibility of Zoe being in the van too after remembering seeing that flash of fiery locks and worried about her.

As he heard thick, heavy boots walk down the corridor outside, he waited for them to pass. However, they stopped outside his cell and to be fair, he was rather dismayed. He hadn't finished thinking yet.

It took him a while to realise that they had stopped because of whoever was in the opposite cell.

As the huge man walked menacingly towards Zoe, she attempted to hold in her pleas for help. If she was going to die, she would prefer to do so with some dignity, thank you very much. But as he got nearer, she couldn't help but utter a cry, hoping someone would hear. And someone did.

Dan's ears registered a cry and before he even knew what was happening, he was rushing to the cell door and his eyes confirmed what he didn't want to believe. Zoe was the poor soul in the cell opposite and a guard was closing in on her with increasing pace. Our eyes connected as I tried my hardest to unlock the door but it was impossible. I tried to mouth that I loved her but before I could the guard covered her from view and I heard several bloodcurdling screams. I stood my ground even though I wanted to curl up on the floor and cover my ears, just so I could see if she was okay when the guard left.

The guard was getting too close for my liking and it was starting to freak me out. I looked around wildly for a weapon and that was when my eyes connected with Dan's. But he couldn't help me; he was locked up in his own cell. Our connection was cut off by the guard's beefy arm and then he started punching and kicking me. I screamed for all I was worth but the sedative had really taken it out of me and I just couldn't fight back effectively. Eventually I entered the sweet, sweet realm of blackness.

The screaming stopped, and my heart stopped with it. I was so scared she was dead! But then I saw the guard dragging an unconscious and battered Zoe out of her cell. I felt sick to my stomach when I saw her. She was bleeding through a gash on her head and she seemed to have blood rapidly multiplying in a stain on her top but I didn't know where that was coming from. Her face was already starting to bloom with dark bruises and her hair was dishevelled and matting with the blood. I strained to keep her in my view but as the guard took her to an unknown destination, she escaped my line of sight and I went back to my bunk.


End file.
